


Gus Johnson Whispers, "I'm Just Want to Do Something to ya This Evening," Into Your Ear at the Bar

by Anti_Mattering



Category: Gus Johnson - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Mattering/pseuds/Anti_Mattering
Summary: Title
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Gus Johnson Whispers, "I'm Just Want to Do Something to ya This Evening," Into Your Ear at the Bar

"No, thank you," you reply.

"Understandable," he says, nodding. "Have a nice night." Gus Johnson exits the bar and goes home. You stay and drink until morning as you usually do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very bad and none of you should remember anything from this.


End file.
